1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-resistant coated electrically conductive wire such as an engineering plastic electric wire.
2. Prior Art
Although in general a cladding layer of an electric wire is formed of polyethylene resins and polyvinyl chloride resins, since these resins have low melting points of about 100.degree. C., a disadvantage has occurred in that the insulating layer is melted and contracted when exposed to heat.